Wyrd
by midorimouse7
Summary: I don't know why I agreed to James idiotic plan. I should have moved to Antarctica when he dropped THAT bomb on me...but they only have penguins there...and evil scientist. But are evil scientist really that different from cruel self-appointed cupids?
1. What?

A loud knocking awoke me as I grudgingly looked up towards my alarm clock.

"For goodness sakes, James! It's not even six o' clock," I shouted at the door.

"Open up Rose. I'm taking you to breakfast. I have to tell you something really important! Meet me at Hero's Café in 15 minutes," James said happily as he thundered down the hall.

I know what you are thinking. Why the hell is James acting like my best friend? Well, that's because he is. See during Hogwarts Albus got placed in Hufflepuff—shocking I know—while I got into Gryffindor. Given the circumstances I quickly became friends with the only person I knew in the same house; James. Now that we are both out of school he comes and invades my apartment for breakfast and I go drag him out from his job to go to lunch (And yes, I do make him pay the bill).

So anyways back to my life. I quickly grab jeans and a plain white tee shirt—classy I know. Snatching my keys and putting my hair up I leave my house and go towards Hero's. Now Hero's is probably is the best place in existence. I know it's a muggle café and what-not but I absolutely love it there. I quickly scan the area and see James at our regular table with my order already there.

"Pull up a chair Rosie. I already ordered your favorite," said James.

"What if I wanted something different," I joked.

James waved his away and said, "I know you too well Rose. You _always_ order the same thing. Well at least your first order is always hot chocolate. After that you kinda are…"

I smacked his arm playfully and took a sip from my drink. "So tell me, what was so important that it couldn't wait until I was finally awake?"

James grinned sheepishly, "Yeah…sorry 'bout that. Well you see…" James scratched his chin nervously, "I'm getting married."

I sat there in shock. James. My best friend James. James the boy so full of mischief was getting married. The horror! Now don't get me wrong I have nothing against love—unless it involves me—but James isn't the type of person I would picture walking down the aisle. At least not until he matured some.

"You're joking right," I finally managed to choke out. "I'm on some 'You got PUNK' type of thing aren't I?"

"Geez Rose don't act so surprised. I'm dead serious. Why would I lie about something like this," James said while shaking his head.

"Right. Sorry," I said quickly. "It's just…"

"Unexpected," offered James and I nodded my head.

"Yeah Celia was shocked too. Took me forever to finally convince her that I wasn't drunk or I was playing a prank," James informed me happily. I snorted because it was exactly something James would do.

Okay let me explain. So James during his glory days at Hogwarts followed in his grand-father's footsteps. Fellow new maurders were Charlie (who like to be called Ace during Poker games—yeah don't ask), Willie, and of course yours truly. Shocking isn't it? A girl as a maurder? You are probably thinking. How did it work? Well seeing as girls are allowed in the boys' dormitory and their dorm-mates knew to never mess with the maurders so it was easy. Especially when James inherited the Maurder's Map and I managed to make two way mirrors. Oh, I digress…

So James in school was the type that would never settle down. Sure he went on dates but his relationships never lasted long. Now he was not some womanizer or some type of Zeus that would mess with every pretty girl that crossed his path. James truly cared for his girlfriends and never _did _anything with them. They usually broke up with him because they couldn't keep up with his ever changing sugar levels…oh and I guess there is the fact that he almost always was with the rest of the maurders. Now you can see why I'm shocked.

Well maybe I shouldn't be. I mean Celia has managed what no girl had before. A two year relationship with James. Probably because of the way they met. See both Celia and James met under curious circumstances…

Celia and James met during his last year of Hogwarts. James and I were trying to study for his potion test near the lake. Celia was a few feet away and was pouring over some type of journal. So anyways we were all minding our business when suddenly a big cat came out of nowhere and snatched her journal. That said cat happened to be the offspring of mom's beloved Crookshanks. So of course since that cat (who's name is Hermes. How fitting!) ran off with Celia's journal James and I both ran over to help her. I swear I never experienced the size of all Hogwarts until that day. And all I can say is 'WOW!' because who knew the school was that huge.

I wasn't there when James and Celia finally cornered Hermes near the Forbidden Forest but the way James tells it is that when he took the notebook and gave it to Celia that's when he noticed how beautiful her red hair looked when it was all wind-swept. Cheesy, I know, but James can sometimes be a romantic. Anyways I've told you enough…let's get back to the present situation.

"Celia and I discussed it and we finally decided to get married in the fall. After all that is when we met," James blabbed as I gave my approval.

I stirred my coffee as the silence became awkward. "Rose can I ask you something," James said slowly.

I frowned. "Of course you can James. I'm your best friends you can ask me anything."

"Will you be my best man?" James asked in all seriousness.

Needless to say, that was the last thing I expected to come out of his mouth. So I did what any sane person in my position would do. I spilled my hot chocolate all over his lap.


	2. The faithful encounter of dun dun dun!

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight in front of me. Here was James in my apartment wearing female clothes. But I have to admit, those shorts don't look half bad on him.

"Oh so you think this is funny," demanded James as he snapped me from my reverie.

"To be frank, why yes. Yes I do," I said.

"What type of best friend are you," said James.

I raised my eyebrows as to say _do you really want to know_.

James rolled his eyes as he continued to fill the washing machine with dirty laundry. I know this sounds weird but its tradition. He puts in the laundry, raids my fridge, and then comes back to tell me the latest gossip while I will turn on the machine sit on the vibrating menace. That and there is also the fact that James needs his clothes.

"You know James," I said as James walked back with toast hanging from his mouth, "I'm starting to think you are the reason why I never have food,"

James grinned and said, "I know."

"Eww! James! Chew and swallow."

"Does it bother you?"

"Yes"

"Then I'll keep doing it."

"You're impossible," I said as I huffed in annoyance.

"Rose," James said quietly.

"Yes."

"You still haven't answered my question," James said as he looked me in the eyes.

To be completely honest I always thought that if (and that's a big _if_) James ever got married he would beg his future wife to let me be the maid-of-honor. I never dreamed that I would be the best-man.

But James must have really wanted it this way or else he wouldn't have been acting so serious. I know James may be a but childish but he always comes through. I guess it was now my turn.

"Mmm," I said with a screwed face.

James sensing weakness quickly grabbed my hands and said:

"Oh thank you Rosie! I knew I could count on you."

"Not so fast," I said as an idea quickly formed in my head.

"Because this is such a big thing," I drawled out, "I feel as though you need to do me a favor."

James quickly brightened and responded, "I'll do anything."

I grinned the oh so familiar Marauder smile. I saw James looking at me questioningly and I could already see regret in his eyes.

***

"Rose you really are the cruelest person ever to walk the earth," James whined for what must have been the hundredth time.

"Ah suck it up James. You're starting to get on my nerves."

This must be the most glorious day ever. No, seriously I can be a conniving (almost Slytherin) duck butt when I put my mind to it. And this was torture to the highest form.

What, you may be asking, is this torture I speak of? Well I am forcing my dear cousin James to go on a six-hour shopping trip with me. No stops…well maybe we will stop for lunch but that is part of the shopping experience. Ha ha, I am so evil.

See not only am I getting James to come and suffer with me I am also getting the wedding clothes stuff out of the way. As much as I hate long and endless shopping sprees it always seems better when you drag someone else with you.

"Rosie why do we need all this?"

I sighed as I—once again— tried to explain, "You see James when preparing for a wedding there are lots of things you must this. This includes going out in public."

"Yes I know. But what does that have to do with clothes," said James.

"James, tell me this. Who is your father?"

James looked at me as though to question my sanity, "Harry Potter."

"Exactly," I said while wagging a finger in emphasis, "See James you father is what we might call a newspaper magnet."

"As a newspaper magnet," I continued, "He attracts media. You being his eldest son also have this misfortune."

"That still doesn't explain the clothes," interrupted James.

"I'm getting there. So anyway, because of this your wedding announcement and such will be followed by the media."

"Me being in association with you and the wedding, I too will suffer that ill fortune. Since our pictures will be taken—both in formal occasions and non-formal—we must now always look our best when out in public."

James nodded his head in understanding, "Oh I get it."

I sighed as I scanned the area for a new way to torture James. I mean, come on, he just made me waste like 10 minutes of life with that explanation.

My eyes fell upon two girls who were trying on various pieces of clothes and I quickly formulated a plan.

***

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" James said from inside a changing stall.

"I told you already. I don't know my dress size so I have to figure it out."

"And why am I trying on dresses?"

"Because I didn't shave," I said bluntly. This of course is a lie. A bad lie but I need James to believe or else he would never do this.

"But I'm taller than you," said James.

"Only slightly," I said as I flipped through a magazine.

"Er—"I could tell James was trying to think of a good excuse, "I don't have boobs!"

James rushed out of the stall with his new found information. I stared at James for about ten seconds. Then I burst out laughing.

Here was James, in a pink and orange sun dress that went down to about mid-thigh. He had the happiest and most blissful look in his face as he realized that he could get out of his punishment. But by now it as too late.

"Hey Scorpius," I called out, "Come over here."

Scorpius? I know, I know. Our fathers are suppose to be bitter enemies and so should we or we should be this generations' Romeo and Juliet couple. Well sorry to burst your bubble but you are wrong on both accounts.

Me and Scorpius are both potion buddies. What started out as a neutral class partner thing soon turned into a weird friendship. Well that and we have an underground relationship. No sorry to kill your dream but it's not a romantic relationship. He provides…stuff to help the Marauders. *cough cough* Black Market *cough cough*

James whipped around much to Scorpius' and my delight. The shock in James' face was priceless. And a total Kodak moment. And thanks to Lily I always had a camera at hand.

"Come on James, smile for the picture," Is aid as I took a snap shot.

Scorpius roared in laughter as James' blush increased a ten-fold and we both watched as he stumbled back into his stall.

"You know Rose," said Scorpius, "It's times like this I'm glad I'm not you best friend."


	3. Lunch with Scorpius

**Chapter 3: Lunch with Scorpius **

After James came out of the dressing room, fully clothed and back to normal, the three of us started walking towards the food court. After a brief, er _discussion_ we decided on a small sandwich shop near the front doors.

All was well and I was sipping my strawberry lemonade when James starts to tell Scorpius about the wedding. I mustered a glance towards James, daring him to tell Scorpius that I was the best man. Scorpius noticed my glare-of-utter-challenge and asked,

"So you're going to be the maid of honor?"

"Funny you should ask," I said as James blurted out, "She is going to be my best man!"

I watched as Scorpius chocked down a bit of the food he had just put in his mouth. I saw his eyes water as he struggled to swallow his food as quickly as possible. I was going to suggest drinking water but he beat me to it.

"Sorry. Can your repeat that? I must have heard wrong."

"I wish," I muttered.

"But a best man is, well a man."

"Are you saying women can't take over a man's role?" I rounded on Scorpius.

"No, but…it's just…"Scorpius trailed off as I gave him my best glare, which I usually reserved for Hugo when he did something foolish like going in my room without permission.

"Now Scorpius," said James, "We live in modern times. Surely Rose can be my best man."

"Yes, of course. It's just that you surprised me."

"Imagine how it went for me," I said.

"Ah well, now that we reached this topic I can ask you something Scorpius," James said happily.

"And that is?" Scorpius said warily.

"Will you be a bridesmaid?"

This time Scorpius almost tipped the table over as he exclaimed, "What!"

Now I was staring to worry that James had used Imperius on his wife or something. I mean, c'mon what type of person will let James do this? Especially on their wedding. Maybe all my food had gone bad and James was affected? That or all those slaps to the head have finally caught up with him.

"Wait! Wait! Sorry I meant to say one of the groomsmen. Its just that we were talking about Rose and stuff. I got confused.

Scorpius seemed to settle down as he plopped himself back on the chair. James grinned weakly as he waited for Scorpius to fully come to his senses.

I looked around the room since the silence was getting a little awkward. I really had the urge to whistle—like in those muggle movies—but I was afraid of Scorpius going all King Kong on us again so I settled for counting the times James was blinking. After was seemed like an eternity, but was really only two minutes, Scorpius finally nodded.

"Great," said James, "All the people who are going to be part of the wedding are going over to the Burrow for all the information. I'll owl you the information later when I check it up with Celia."

"It's okay Scorpius," I said as I patted his shoulder, "You know James has panic attack at the most random and worst moments of life. At least you're not really a bridesmaid."

That seemed to really calm him down because he threw me a smirk after about a second. "Yeah we can't all pull a Rosie."

And that's when I lost my temper (twice in one day!) and poured my lemonade on his head.

****

"At least it wasn't hot chocolate," said James as he took Scorpius' clothes from my dryer.

"Yeah but I didn't do anything to her."

"Liar!" I yelled at him from down the hall.

See this happened when I was a tiny little second year. Hanging out with third years has both its advantages as well as disadvantages. One of those disadvantages made my second year a deep scar in my life. It was Halloween and the boys and I were playing our traditional Dare or Dares game. See our version is _so _much better than Truth or Dare. In Dare or Dares you have to complete all the dares given by the members or you must jump in the Black Lake completely naked when one of the professor is in sight.

As you can guess—since I did say I was scarred for life—I had to streak down to the Black Lake the very next day. It was a big truck load of bad luck when the professor who happened to see my was Professor Longbottom. After that incident ever time something so ridiculously outrageous happens people would say the "pulled a Rosie".

So no, I did not overreact when I poured my drink on Scorpius' head. I underwent trauma! And every time we have parties Uncle Neville turns bright red when he catches my eye. I could tell James was remembering the incident and its aftermath too because he had a goofy look on his face.

"Well Scorpius, I hope you learned your lesson," I said.

"Its forever imprinted on my memory."

"More like your hair!"

"Ha-ha, so very funny," said Scorpius. At that very moment a loud ding-dong! Screamed through the house followed by a demanding knock at the door.

I walked over to the door slowly opening the door. I only opened slightly because who knew what type of psycho could be out there. And turns out my caution was good because outside my door was the bane of my existence.

It was the most vile and evil person you can ever come across of; the gossip column journalists. I hate these people. Every time something happens—something that is not even major—these people are here to document me. Let me tell you, it sucks that every time you go out everything you do will be proclaimed to the public viewing world...how many times you pee...what socks you looked at...it gets so bloody annoying!

"Well Miss Weasley," the journalist broke through my internal rant, "so nice of you to open your door. I was wondering if you could answer some questions."

"What type of questions?" I said suspiciously.

"About your cousin, Mr. James Potter, and his wedding. I was wondering what role you were taking."

"We haven't discussed anything. Now if you please, I have some water boiling," I said as I slammed the door in their face.

I turned to find both James and Scorpius staring at the door in horror. See, fer of the media is perfectly normal.

"What are we going to do," moaned James, "They'll shred me into pieces as soon as I walk out!"

"You! What about me! They'll think me and Rose are in some sort of secret relationship. No offense Rose but I just don't like you that way."

"It's okay. The feeling is mutual," I muttered as I imagined my dad's face if that piece of news was ever published.

"Rosie, we need to find a way to sneak out. Think Rosie, think!" James said hysterically.

I looked around the room as all three of us panic. My eyes wandered onto the air vents and my light bulb instantly clicked.

"You can use the air vents. I have a map of the building you can use to navigate the vents and everything! I just need to find a ladder or something."

"Er—Rose," Scorpius started.

"Not now," I snapped, "Can't you see I'm a woman on a mission. Hurry James, help me find a ladder."

James scrambled to the kitchen as I searched my desk frantically for the building plans. Papers flew across the desk as my hands turned over papers and my eyes scanned the words. After a minute, more or less, I looked up to see Scorpius just standing there with a smirk on his face.

"What! Is there pudding on my face or something?" I said.

Scorpius just shook his head and waited for James to run in.

"I couldn't find a ladder but if we stack things up together it might work," said James,"Here's a chair-"

"I found them!" I exclaimed as I waved open the map.

It seemed to be the last straw for Scorpius as he burst out laughing. James and I turned over in surprise, wondering what was so funny about the situation.

"Are you just going to laugh all day o tell us what is so funny," demanded James.

"Magic," Scorpius managed to get out, "Can't you just use magic. We could floo to the Burrow, since it has wards, instead of trying to break our necks."

James and I stared at min in shock. How could we not think of magic! The answer was so simple why didn't I see it before?

"Guess you didn't inherit Aunt Hermione's brain after all," teased James.

"Oh shush. You were trying to kill us with your make shift ladder," I retorted.

All three of us made our way to the fire place. James grabbed some floo powder and stepped inside the fireplace. As he yelled "The Burrow" I sneaked a glance at Scorpius. He was grinning at ,e—his face full of amusement. I grabbed some floo and gave him a glare.

"Not a word to anybody," and flooed my way to the Burrow.


	4. Dinner with the Weasleys

**Pt II: Conflict**

I coughed a bit as I tried to the ash out of my lungs. Floo may be a fast method of travel but it sure is messy. I guess it beats buying an insanely large jeep that could survive the drive up to the Burrow. But then again it would be pretty cool to have such a huge car. Imagine, driving around this powerful beast and fantasizing squishing away all the traffic!

"Rose! You made it. We were waiting for you and James. Come, everyone is already at the table," grandmother Weasley commanded. I followed her out dragging a reluctant Scorpius with me. If I'm going to fall, I'm dragging as many people as I can. When we got outside I was greeted with the entire sight of the Weasley clan.

"Haven't you people ever heard of control," muttered Scorpius as the family all turned to stare.

"We're Weasley's. It's what we do," I shrugged as I took a seat next to James.

"Well this is a surprise," I said to James, "I thought you would have warned me about a Weasley Inquisition Squad."

"Celia decided to surprise me too," said a pale James. I smirked as I saw a smug Celia and an obviously worried James.

"Should I be worried," I directed myself to Celia.

"Not unless your name is James," she said.

If there is one girl that can control James it's Celia. She may not be marauder material but I can see why James is afraid of her. She is great with a wand and she won't hesitate to attack. It's like my mother on crack…very string crack.

"We have an announcement to make," Celia said as she stood from her chair. James was slowly making himself smaller but Celia would have none of that. She stepped on his toes and grabbed his hand when he shot out in pain.

Their hands holding must have been the only thing grandmother Weasley saw because she only gasped.

"You're pregnant," she exclaimed.

"You're having a baby," I yelped in shock. Baby must have been the magic word because after it escaped my mouth the whole table went in an uproar.

"You made me a grandmother!"

"When did you find out?"

"Never knew you had it in you."

"I better be the godmother"

Celia glared at me while James just looked like I told him Quidditch was a banned sport. Honestly it's not my fault! If anything it was grandma Weasley and her absurd assumptions.

Scorpius was sitting there watching my family blurt out one crazy statement after another.

"You know Rose, I always thought your weird questions were part of your bizarre personality. Now I see where it comes from."

"It's a result of inner breeding. Purebloods need to find a new gene pool. Hey! That means your kids can end up like me!"

Scorpius looked horrified at the thought. Not that I blame him. Half the time I think my brain is being controlled by some psycho who can control minds. Or an evil scientist who hooked up my baby brain to his one dark and stormy night.

"No, I am not pregnant," Celia shouted over a shocked Weasley family, "Now if you can quiet down James and I can tell you that we are getting married."

That probably wasn't the best idea. If there is one thing grandma Weasley loves it's weddings. Now the family is all buzzed up again.

"Let me see the ring!"

"Have you chosen a date?"

"Were you drunk?"

It seems all the questions were getting to be too much because James looked like a deer about to be crushed by a monster truck.

"Rose is the Best Man!"

That shut everyone up. In fact they all turned and stared at me. I wanted to kill James. Honestly I think I have every right. Celia is beautiful enough that she can snag another boy. The Weasley family is huge so it's not like we have a lack of members to carry out the family name. Wait, he is a Potter…well I guess Al can continue the tree. Well maybe not. Well James it seems like your genes saved the day.

"Well," said my cousin Louis, "That's a surprise."

"Are you gay?" said grandma Weasley.

"What!" my father exclaimed. Well I exclaimed it too but only inside my head.

"Well she has only dated once in her life and she always goes out with the boys. Now she is taking the role of a man, what else am I suppose to think?" grandma Weasley reasoned.

I really hate my family. My head feels like the inside of a boiler as the family seems to consider my grandmother's words. Honestly! I don't date so I must like girls? Not that there is anything wrong with that but I'm not interested in girls. Nor do I care for love.

"Rose dear, are you okay?" my mother called to me. I nodded as I stared at the table in silence. Because really, how do I answer a loaded question like that? Do I tell her James guilted me into accepting? Do I tell her I'm anti-love?

"Did I hear correctly? Little Rose is a lesbian?"

No. Anyone but him. The world is too cruel. I must have been Hitler in a past life. Or Stalin. Or even Nero because this could not be happening.

"Everyone this is Jake Wood. He is my Maid of Honor," said Celia. The family just stayed in place. Nothing was said.

"Why isn't anyone calling him gay?" I accused. Then the shouting began.

**AN-Yes, an update! I know this is long overdue but I have been working on the outline and trying to get characterization down. Plus I've been working on other stories. As you can see I deleted a few of my other works as I was not happy with them. However I really want to improve my writing so I'm leaving the stories with the strongest plot posted and I'm going to try and update with more frequency. I know my current stories might not get as much hype as my **_Next Generation Reads Harry Potter_ **story but I like them and they seem to have more depth. That being said I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks to: **

Cheeseface, UnObserved-Undermined, Maria Weasley, **and** sherbetgirl** for their reviews. **


	5. A Metaphorical Hand Shake

**Chapter 5: In Which She Shakes Hands With The Devil (metaphorically since no hand shaking was involved whatsoever) **

I have never snuck down to the kitchen at midnight. Truth be told I now know why. It's creepy! Downstairs is super dark and I keep on seeing the most random shapes. I swear I saw a dancing polar bear once but my mom said that hallucinations can manifest themselves very strongly. She then proceeding to ask me if I had experimented with drugs. Honestly, one little dancing polar bear and all of a sudden I'm a crack addict. And people say I jump to conclusions.

And after the chaos from dinner I can honestly say I am the least melodramatic. Okay, maybe not honestly but I can present a very strong case. But Scorpius says all last night proves was that I am as crazy as my family. Ha! As if he could talk, his grandfather gets all twitchy whenever someone mentions the world Weasley and Malfoy in the same sentence. Of course that may have been because I told him if Scorpius ever hooked up with a Weasley then there would be pink haired Malfoys running around the manor.

But as amusing as pinky haired kids running around I really do need to eat. Preferably toast. It's my comfort food. Which I can no longer deny myself as I now have to work together with the one person in the world I would love to see get thrown off the astronomy tower. Well, Hugo too sometimes but he is my little brother so that is to be expected.

I snatched up a plate from the sink before piling it with toast. Food and a trashy novel are the perfect form of rehab.

I was already at the top of the stairs when my journey to paradise was stopped. By the devil. Or at least his incarnation.

"You sure know how to throw a party Weasley"

I was seriously considering throwing myself down the stairs just to get away when I realized the drop would probably kill me. Or at least put me a coma. Which is very tempting but James would kill me if I showed up in his wedding in a full body cast. That and I can't make anything look sexy when I'm drugged and confined in plaster. Hey! I'm a woman; I'm allowed to be a little vain.

"Is there a reason you're here Wood?" Two points for me! I managed to respond without trying to main him. Trust me hostile conversation is a vast improvement.

"You're family invited me to stay. Seems that in all the commotion none of the details were planned out, which I've come to expect whenever you're involved with something," said Wood.

I hate him. I honestly do. I know hate is a strong word and I shouldn't throw it around like it's the newest "it bag" but Jake Wood is my nemesis so I reserve the right to hold very strong negative feelings against him.

Darn! My toast fell down the stairs. Or at least one piece did. Now normally I'm not opposed to going around and digging around the dark trying to find it but that would mean turning my back on Jake Wood. That would give him the perfect opportunity to throw me down the stairs and cementing my death. And he wouldn't even get blamed for it! All they will see is an oily substance and assume I slipped on butter. Me, Rose Weasley, done to death by butter. I can't allow that to happen. My death would be almost as pathetic as that of the English language ─ seriously way to bring the _Twilight_ misfortune upon the world.

"Look Wood, I really don't want to die. Especially before James' wedding because then he will be annoying. Really annoying, which would put a bit of a damper on my death. So let's just try to work through this and then we could go on and happily fantasize about killing each other," I said brightly.

"I don't know whether I should be flattered or creeped out about the fact that you have fantasies about me," he smirked.

"I'm going to ignore that. I'm serious Wo- Jake. James and Celia are important to me and I'm not going to ruin _their_ wedding all because I want to kill you. Murder is not on the list to do this month but I'm sure we can pencil it in on some future date. Right now I just want to get my," I felt sick saying it but my speech was almost done, "Best Man duties out of the way."

Jake actually looked serious and I know he was going to agree. Celia was his best friend and he was not going to destroy something that was this important to her. We could torment each other after the wedding. He finally nodded and I was about to continue up stairs when the smirk was back.

"I guess that means Louis owes me some money then," he said easily enough. But it was a ploy, a plot I tell you. My curious nature can't be contained. Blast!

"What money?"

"The one from the bet we made back in Hogwarts. I said you would say my first name on your own free will while he bet that you would have to be tortured. Thanks Weasley! I didn't even have to sleep with you."

The full implication of that statement took a while but I swear it was only because of the lack of food in my system. But one thing is for sure. I really should have thrown myself down the stairs.

**A really short chapter but I felt it got the job done. Hopefully the next chapter would be twice as long and take two times less to write. **


End file.
